And As She Grows
by vampyremiyu
Summary: A follow-up to my story, "Her Tears". This is a series of drabbles, told from Kyo's point of view, about his thoughts and feelings on being a father. Possible spoilers for those not familiar with the end of the manga. Kyo/Tohru centric fluff and comedy.
1. Year 1

AND AS SHE GROWS  
A Fruits Basket Series of Drabbles

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This series follows my story, "Her Tears." You don't need to read it to understand this, but I strongly encourage it. :o) Each chapter is a 200 word drabble dedicated to the life of Kyo's daughter as she grows up. Kyo/Tohru centric. Told from Kyo's point of view. Possible SPOILERS for those not familiar with the end of the manga.

DISCLAIMER: Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project and licensed by FUNimation Productions (anime) and Tokyopop (manga) for distribution in the US and Canada. All characters are used here without permission. No money is being made from this story, so please do not sue.

--

YEAR ONE

--

"Kyoko looks so cute!"

How can you say that a child with nothing but cake covering their hands and face is cute?! It's gross. Uncivilized! And what about that new outfit she's wearing? It'll have to be washed. Again!

But when he smiles... She is cute. Those deep brown eyes stand out, even with all the white icing and yellow cake covering her face. And her laughter... I can't help but laugh, too, as she tries to pick up another piece of cake that promptly falls from her hand.

"WA-WAAAAA!"

"It's okay," Tohru says. "Daddy's got it."

I do, moving to collect the fallen cake from her tray before even thinking to do it. Smiling, I hold my hand out. I expect Kyoko to take the cake and smash it into her face, causing more of a mess.

Instead, she tosses a piece of icing at my face.

Then Kyoko laughs.

I laugh, too.

"Daddy's all messy now," Tohru says, giggling.

In reply, I take some icing on my forefinger and gently rub it on the tip of her nose. Surprised, she makes a funny face.

"Now, so is mommy."

And we all laugh.

Happy first birthday, my darling girl.

--

continued...


	2. Year 2

AND AS SHE GROWS  
A Fruits Basket Series of Drabbles

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This series follows my story, "Her Tears." You don't need to read it to understand this, but I strongly encourage it. :o) Each chapter is a 200 word drabble dedicated to the life of Kyo's daughter as she grows up. Kyo/Tohru centric. Told from Kyo's point of view. Possible SPOILERS for those not familiar with the end of the manga.

DISCLAIMER: Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project and licensed by FUNimation Productions (anime) and Tokyopop (manga) for distribution in the US and Canada. All characters are used here without permission. No money is being made from this story, so please do not sue.

--

YEAR TWO

--

"No!"

Did she just say no? To me?!

"Kyoko..."

Louder. "No!"

"And why not?"

Standing in her nightgown, Kyoko seriously thinks about my question. I can see the wheels turning behind those dark eyes. I'm surprised there's no steam coming out of her ears. But when she steps closer, I lean forward to hear her answer.

"There are monsters in my room."

Her voice is a whisper, her little cheeks tinting a familiar shade of pink. It's so adorable I just want to hug her to pieces. Instead, I smile, tossing the blanket aside as I sit up.

"Kyo?"

"Go back to sleep, hun."

"What are you doing?"

I smile at Kyoko, holding her in my arms. "We're going monster hunting."

"Isn't that dangerous, daddy?"

"Not at all. Let's go."

She's unsure as we enter her bedroom. No corner is left unchecked, no closet uninspected. Every shadow is chased away, every sound contained. By the time she looks under her bed, the girl is smiling.

"Well?"

"I think we got them all, daddy."

She does a little cheer before crawling into bed. With a kiss, I wish her good night.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Bed bugs?!"

Oh, no...

--

continued...


	3. Year 3

AND AS SHE GROWS  
A Fruits Basket Series of Drabbles

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This series follows my story, "Her Tears." You don't need to read it to understand this, but I strongly encourage it. :o) Each chapter is a 200 word drabble dedicated to the life of Kyo's daughter as she grows up. Kyo/Tohru centric. Told from Kyo's point of view. Possible SPOILERS for those not familiar with the end of the manga.

DISCLAIMER: Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project and licensed by FUNimation Productions (anime) and Tokyopop (manga) for distribution in the US and Canada. All characters are used here without permission. No money is being made from this story, so please do not sue.

--

YEAR THREE

--

This morning, Tohru suggested I take Kyoko shopping for a sippy cup. She thought having a special cup would help ease the stress of giving up the bottle. Like a security blanket. Which Kyoko also has. We're working on that, too.

One thing at a time.

"Daddy, I need to potty."

Like potty training.

I'm not prepared to take my little girl into a men's restroom. And in a public mall of all places. But I can't let her go by herself.

"Daddy..."

With the help of three store employees, I find the nearest restroom. Thankfully, it's empty. Messy, but empty.

"Daddy, what's that smell?"

"Don' mind that." Heading directly into a stall, I lock the door. "Just concentrate on going."

"Ew. Okay."

I can here Tohru's laughter as I struggle with her underwear and hold her on the edge of the toilet. It's awkward, embarrassing, and as messy as a diaper.

How hard it is to aim for the toilet when you sit on it?

"I done."

"All right."

After we clean up, we head back into the store. That wasn't so bad. And as she takes my hand, she whispers, "Thank you, daddy."

Nope, not bad at all.

--

continued...


	4. Year 4

AND AS SHE GROWS  
A Fruits Basket Series of Drabbles

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This series follows my story, "Her Tears." You don't need to read it to understand this, but I strongly encourage it. :o) Each chapter is a 200 word drabble dedicated to the life of Kyo's daughter as she grows up. Kyo/Tohru centric. Told from Kyo's point of view. Possible SPOILERS for those not familiar with the end of the manga.

DISCLAIMER: Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project and licensed by FUNimation Productions (anime) and Tokyopop (manga) for distribution in the US and Canada. Characters are used here without permission. No money is being made from this story, so please do not sue.

--

YEAR FOUR

--

"Mommy, Daddy, I had a nightmare!"

The most dreaded words a parent wants to hear.

Especially when in the middle of...intimate relations. Not just kissing either. We're talking all out naked, groping, moaning and about to have the orgasm of a lifetime.

Well, I was anyway.

At four years old, Kyoko is too young to understand. But maybe we should have "the talk". She's been asking those questions. The ones parents' aren't ready to answer.

"Kyo..."

I say nothing, pulling away. With luck, I find my shorts on the floor and put them on under the covers. Tohru hugs the blankets tighter, sitting up on her elbows.

"Were you and daddy fighting?

That makes us both gasp. "Why do you ask?"

"'Cause Rin and Haru fight all the time."

Judging from Tohru's reaction, she thought Kyoko was serious. But I knew better. Their version of fighting was no different from sex. Not really.

"No, we weren't fighting," I tell her. "Wanna tell daddy about your nightmare?"

She nods as I pick her up and head back to her room. But when I lay her down, she's out. She looks worried though, even asleep.

We definitely need to talk to her.

--

continued...


	5. Year 5

AND AS SHE GROWS  
A Fruits Basket Series of Drabbles

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This series follows my story, "Her Tears." You don't need to read it to understand this, but I strongly encourage it. o) Each chapter is a 200 word drabble dedicated to the life of Kyo's daughter as she grows up. Kyo/Tohru centric. Told from Kyo's point of view. Possible SPOILERS for those not familiar with the end of the manga.

DISCLAIMER: Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project and licensed by FUNimation Productions (anime) and Tokyopop (manga) for distribution in the US and Canada. Characters are used here without permission. No money is being made from this story, so please do not sue.

--

YEAR FIVE

--

"They're so cute!"

"Mine's on the left."

"Fuyumi's in the center."

"All the way to the right. The one just standing there."

"She's still adorable."

Part of me wishes I had never agreed to come here. The women won't stop chattering about their girls. How pretty is that one? How great is this one? Why doesn't that one remember the routine?

It doesn't really matter, because they're all so freakin' cute!

Tohru pats my hand and I glance at her. Her eyes are focused on the stage as a new group of girls comes on. As soon as the audience quiets, the music begins. From the start it's mass chaos in pink tutus and white slippers. Not a one in sync.

Including our daughter, who's standing directly in center stage.

At first, I sigh. Kyoko's cute, but she falls short on graceful. Much like her mother. And she'd dancing opposite everyone else. Daring to be different. Like her father.

As chaos continues, I can't help but chuckle with the other parents. It's so random and unplanned. And as the music ends, the only thing the kids can do in unison is curtsey.

Yet the applause is thunderous.

Including my own.

--

continued...


	6. Year 6

AND AS SHE GROWS  
A Fruits Basket Series of Drabbles

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This series follows my story, "Her Tears." You don't need to read it to understand this, but I strongly encourage it. o) Each chapter is a 200 word drabble dedicated to the life of Kyo's daughter as she grows up. Kyo/Tohru centric. Told from Kyo's point of view. Possible SPOILERS for those not familiar with the end of the manga.

DISCLAIMER: Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project and licensed by FUNimation Productions (anime) and Tokyopop (manga) for distribution in the US and Canada. Characters are used here without permission. No money is being made from this story, so please do not sue.

--

YEAR SIX

--

"Have a great day, honey. --_kiss_-- Don't forget your lunch."

"Thanks, mom."

And off she goes. Dressed in a crisp, white blouse and little gray skirt. Her backpack is nearly as big as she is, and will probably weigh twice as much by the end of the day. Her white socks stop just below her knees, nearly engulfing her legs. Her black shoes are polished, gleaming in the morning sun.

Tohru's on the verge of tears as Kyoko wonders away with several of her fellow classmates. I am too.

Our little girl's leaving us for her first day of school.

She'll only be a few blocks away, safely tucked away behind cement walls and big windows. But I know Tohru will be lonely; waiting anxiously for her return.

I kiss her temple as reassurance. I'm nervous, too. Will she make friends? Will she like her teachers? How well will she do in her studies? She's got a rough history between the two of us. And heaven forbid she gets in a fight!

At the corner, she turns around and waves.

"Love you!"

All we can do is smile and wave.

We love you, too, sweetie. It'll be okay.

Good luck.

--

continued...


	7. Year 10

AND AS SHE GROWS  
A Fruits Basket Series of Drabbles

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This series follows my story, "Her Tears." You don't need to read it to understand this, but I strongly encourage it. o) Each chapter is a 200 word drabble dedicated to the life of Kyo's daughter as she grows up. We skip a few years here, just to warn you. Kyo/Tohru centric. Told from Kyo's point of view. Possible SPOILERS for those not familiar with the end of the manga.

DISCLAIMER: Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project and licensed by FUNimation Productions (anime) and Tokyopop (manga) for distribution in the US and Canada. Characters are used here without permission. No money is being made from this story, so please do not sue.

--

YEAR TEN

--

"HA!"

I wince as I hear the tell-tall slap of flesh on wood. It's followed by a loud crack. When I open my eyes, the board is broken. Splintered into two uneven pieces. Not perfect, but acceptable.

And applause rises throughout the dojo.

My shock turns to pride as I see the judges nod to each other. Their smiles are a good sign. They're pleased, and so am I.

She did it. Kyoko did it.

She earned her first karate belt.

I have to admit I was skeptical when she said she wanted to learn. Dance classes only did so much for her poise and gracefulness. Her concentration was horrible and her memory seemingly worse.

But when she asked to take part in my classes, how could I say no?

"You did it!"

"Great job!"

"Congratulations!"

She's beaming as she high-fives her classmates. Maybe this is really what she needed. At ten years old, she'll still not the most graceful, or most feminine. But her focus has improved, and so have her grades. She enjoys learning now and she's made new friends.

And I enjoy spending the time with her.

These moments won't last forever, or so I've been told.

--

continued...


	8. Year 12

AND AS SHE GROWS  
A Fruits Basket Series of Drabbles

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This series follows my story, "Her Tears." You don't need to read it to understand this, but I strongly encourage it. o) Each chapter is a 200 word drabble dedicated to the life of Kyo's daughter as she grows up. Kyo/Tohru centric. Told from Kyo's point of view. Possible SPOILERS for those not familiar with the end of the manga.

DISCLAIMER: Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project and licensed by FUNimation Productions (anime) and Tokyopop (manga) for distribution in the US and Canada. Characters are used here without permission. No money is being made from this story, so please do not sue.

--

YEAR TWELVE

--

"Was it something she ate?"

Tohru shook her head. "No, Kyo. It's...something else."

As my wife walks away, I'm left to gawk at her. Something else? How else did one explain a stomach ache?

Kyoko had come home from school, complaining that her stomach hurt. She said little else as she hurried into the bathroom. Tohru immediately went to check on her, leaving me to stir dinner. When she came out, she went into Kyoko's room, and then went back into the bathroom.

I feel like an idiot standing outside the bathroom door. I don't hear any vomitting or coughing. All I hear is my wife and daughter whispering. But what they're saying?!

"Kyo, can you dring me that bag in the closet, please?"

"Sure."

I'm still clueless as I reach into our closet for "that" bag. The bag Tohru uses to keep her...womanly things. It's not often she asks me for the bag. Honestly, it wierds me out. I understand the necessity, but... How do women wear these things?!

Then, and only then, do I come to an epiphany.

No, no, no. She's too young. Only twelve. Way to young.

But it looks like my little girl is becoming a young woman.

Gods help us both.

--

Continued...


	9. Year 14

AND AS SHE GROWS  
A Fruits Basket Series of Drabbles

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This series follows my story, "Her Tears." You don't need to read it to understand this, but I strongly encourage it. o) Each chapter is a 200 word drabble dedicated to the life of Kyo's daughter as she grows up. Kyo/Tohru centric. Told from Kyo's point of view. Possible SPOILERS for those not familiar with the end of the manga.

DISCLAIMER: Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project and licensed by FUNimation Productions (anime) and Tokyopop (manga) for distribution in the US and Canada. Characters are used here without permission. No money is being made from this story, so please do not sue.

--

YEAR FOURTEEN

--

"Are you sure this is enough?"

"Yes, dear. We'll need another pot, though. Hold on."

I do have better things to do than spy on my wife and daughter. But I also know they're hard at work on something in the kitchen. I can hear the pots and pans clanging as I lean into the doorway. My students are waiting for me in the dojo, yet it's the scent of something sweet that draws my attention.

"This seems like a lot of work, mom."

"But it's not. Trust me."

My curiosity is starting to get the better of me. But from the doorway I can't see them, only hear their movements, their discussion.

"Did you ever do this for dad?"

A giggle. "Yes, I did. A long time ago."

Something Tohru used to do for me? Well, she did always cook.

"Did he like it?"

"Oh, he always hated Valentine's Day."

Kyoko laughs. "I meant the chocolate, mom."

"Oh...oh yes. He always liked the chocolate."

Chocolate?

"Think that's too warm?"

"Nope. Just a minute longer."

They're making chocolate...

"Which mold would you like?"

"The rabbits... And the little hearts."

Little hearts, eh?

Why don't I like the sound of that?

--

continued...


	10. Year 16

AND AS SHE GROWS  
A Fruits Basket Series of Drabbles

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This series follows my story, "Her Tears." You don't need to read it to understand this, but I strongly encourage it. o) Each chapter is a 200 word drabble dedicated to the life of Kyo's daughter as she grows up. Kyo/Tohru centric. Told from Kyo's point of view. Possible SPOILERS for those not familiar with the end of the manga.

DISCLAIMER: Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project and licensed by FUNimation Productions (anime) and Tokyopop (manga) for distribution in the US and Canada. Characters are used here without permission. No money is being made from this story, so please do not sue.

--

YEAR SIXTEEN

--

I'm not sure if I'm enjoying the awkwardness in the room right now. Relaxed in an oversized chair, I stare across a coffee table at a young man and young woman sitting on the love seat there. The young woman, my daughter, seems very self-conscious. Her speech is rushed, and her comments are random. The young man sitting next to her -- I think his name is Seki -- simply nods to everything she says. Smart boy, agreeing with my daughter.

"Do you have plans for tonight," my wife asks, pouring tea for everyone.

"We're meeting some friends to see a movie," Kyoko replies.

"Which movie," I ask.

"It's...uh...the newest _Saw_ film," Seki practically stutters.

Because I'm not big on their relationship.

"A horror film." I purposefully sound skeptical.

"Dad... We'll be with friends."

"Y-yes, sir. That's right."

He's eighteen. She just turned sixteen.

He drives a motorcycle. She doesn't have her license.

He'll be starting a full-time job in the spring. She'll be starting her last year of high school in the spring.

He has no martial arts training. She can kick his ass.

"Be home by eleven."

"Dad...?"

And if she doesn't, I will.

"Eleven."

She sighs. "Okay."

--

continued...


	11. Year 17

AND AS SHE GROWS  
A Fruits Basket Series of Drabbles

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This series follows my story, _Her Tears_. You don't need to read it to understand this, but I strongly encourage it. o) Each chapter is a 200 word drabble dedicated to the life of Kyo's daughter as she grows up. Kyo/Tohru centric. Told from Kyo's point of view. Possible SPOILERS for those not familiar with the end of the manga.

DISCLAIMER: Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project and licensed by FUNimation Productions (anime) and Tokyopop (manga) for distribution in the US and Canada. Characters are used here without permission. No money is being made from this story, so please do not sue.

--

YEAR SEVENTEEN

--

"Suspended!"

"Kyo, please..."

"I taught her better than that!"

"It was just a little skirmish."

"Little? Tohru, have you looked at the girl?!"

A huff. "My opponent looks worse."

"That's not the point, Kyoko!"

It's my wife's hand on my arm that keeps me from approaching my daughter. Sitting at the dining table, she's covered in scratches and band-aids. I'm angry. No, I'm pissed. She knows better than to get into a fight. I didn't teach her martial arts to beat the crap out of people. That's not what it's all about!

"Kaoru started it."

"I don't care who started it, Kyoko."

"He deserved that punch, dad. He did!"

With a sigh, I shake my head, sitting at the table across from Kyoko. Maybe Kaoru DID deserve the hit. He is Yuki's son after all. I suppose it was just a matter of time before their childhood teasing turned into teenage brawls.

Ours did.

And we fought much more often.

It was not the proudest moment of my life, seeing my little girl so battered and bruised. But there's a small part of me that's smiling.

"Kaoru looks worse?"

Kyoko nods.

"Kyo!"

I'm sorry, honey, but I have to laugh.

--

continued...


	12. Year 18

AND AS SHE GROWS  
A Fruits Basket Series of Drabbles

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This series follows my story, _Her Tears_. You don't need to read it to understand this, but I strongly encourage it. o) Each chapter is a 200 word drabble dedicated to the life of Kyo's daughter as she grows up. Kyo/Tohru centric. Told from Kyo's point of view. Possible SPOILERS for those not familiar with the end of the manga.

DISCLAIMER: Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project and licensed by FUNimation Productions (anime) and Tokyopop (manga) for distribution in the US and Canada. Characters are used here without permission. No money is being made from this story, so please do not sue.

--

YEAR EIGHTEEN

--

Years of struggling, fighting and frustration have finally brought us to this moment. She lost focus for a time, but she managed to pick it up at the end. For a while, I thought this day would never come.

"Congratulations, Kyoko!"

"Thanks, aunt Arisa."

My little girl's all grown up.

"Here, let me get a picture. Smile!"

And graduating from high school.

Wearing her school uniform, ribbon in place and scroll in hand, I can't be prouder. Okay, so she didn't make it with honors. Not like Yuki's son, Kaoru, did. But she passed.

And she'll be going off to a junior college. Not a prestigious school like Yuki's son. But she's continuing on. Something neither I nor Tohru had done.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

I don't have to look to know Yuki is standing beside me. "Yeah, it does." Memories of self-doubt, self-consciousness and self-loathing.

Of love.

"Congratulations, Kyo."

"You, too, Yuki."

"So now what will you do with the house to yourself?"

"I don't know. Maybe I can convince Tohru we need another one."

"A baby?"

"No, a teenager."

Although we both laugh, I'm dead serious.

My little girl is leaving. What am I going to do?

--

continued...


	13. Year 20

AND AS SHE GROWS  
A Fruits Basket Series of Drabbles

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This series follows my story, _Her Tears_. You don't need to read it to understand this, but I strongly encourage it. Each chapter is a 200 word drabble dedicated to the life of Kyo's daughter as she grows up. Kyo/Tohru centric. Told from Kyo's point of view. Possible SPOILERS for those not familiar with the end of the manga. Skipped another year here, just to warn you.

DISCLAIMER: Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project and licensed by FUNimation Productions (anime) and Tokyopop (manga) for distribution in the US and Canada. Characters are used here without permission. No money is being made from this story, so please do not sue.

--

YEAR TWENTY

--

One of the worst things a child could do is catch their parents having sex.

"Hey, Kyoko, dinner's--!"

"Shit..."

One of the worst things a parent could do is catch their child having sex.

"Dad!"

As I'm sure Kyoko will now agree.

"It-t-s n-n-not what it l-looks like!"

My first reaction is anger. How dare a young man even THINK about touching my daughter? And a wimpy little art major at that! All I want is to grab him by the throat and throttle him to death. Not what it looks like my ass!

"Dad...let me...umm...explain."

But then I hear a tiny voice of reason. She's twenty years old. She's old enough to make her own choices.

Meh. I don't like it. But then, I don't have to like it.

"Sohma-san...I..."

I just have to deal with it.

My tight grip on the door knob loosens slowly as I close the door. I say nothing, curbing what's left of my anger. The door clicks into place and there's only silence on the other side.

"Dinner's ready." It's what I came to tell them anyway.

"Just...give us a minute, please."

Hanging my head, I sigh.

Next time, I'll knock first.

--

continued...


	14. Year 21

AND AS SHE GROWS  
A Fruits Basket Series of Drabbles

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This series follows my story, _Her Tears_. You don't need to read it to understand this, but I strongly encourage it. Each chapter is a 200 word drabble dedicated to the life of Kyo's daughter as she grows up. Kyo/Tohru centric. Told from Kyo's point of view. Possible SPOILERS for those not familiar with the end of the manga.

You may also find references to another character/series in this one. Not sure where the idea came from, though. It must be the water. Don't drink the water! --_runs away_-- But no matter how you look at it, it's intentional, and somewhat amusing (to me anyway).

DISCLAIMER: Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project and licensed by FUNimation Productions (anime) and Tokyopop (manga) for distribution in the US and Canada. Characters are used here without permission. No money is being made from this story, so please do not sue.

--

YEAR TWENTY-ONE

--

"Mom, I have some great news! I'm engaged!"

It was a simple phone call. One Tohru usually expected. Kyoko called home once a week now that she was living on her own. They talked about her classes, activities, and life in general.

But this call made my wife scream louder than I'd ever heard. My students heard her all the way into the dojo.

It had been good news, though unexpected. She brought him home, introduced him. I didn't like him at first. He had to be hiding something behind those brand name clothes and cocky smile. But it was his handshake that sold me. Strong. Solid. Perhaps he wasn't the pretty boy I thought he'd be.

"So, Hikaru, what are you studying?"

"Fashion design."

"It's part of his family's business," Kyoko beamed.

Tohru smiled brightly. "Really?"

"Yes. My mother is a prominent fashion designer."

I wasn't sure if I should laugh or cry. A fashion designer. But the more he explained, the slightly more impressed I became. He was a quick thinker with a plan. It was more than I could offer Tohru at that age.

"A toast then," I said, raising my wine glass. "To family."

"To family!"

--

continued...


	15. Year 22

AND AS SHE GROWS  
A Fruits Basket Series of Drabbles

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This series follows my story, "Her Tears." You don't need to read it to understand this, but I strongly encourage it. Each chapter is a 200 word drabble dedicated to the life of Kyo's daughter as she grows up. Kyo/Tohru centric with a crossover twist. Told from Kyo's point of view. Possible SPOILERS for those not familiar with the end of the manga. Standard Disclaimers appear at the end of the chapter.

--

YEAR TWENTY-TWO

--

How the hell did this happen?

The entire dinning room is chaos. I know the space is smaller than they're used to. The furniture not as expensive as they're used to and the food more plain than they're used to. The Hitachiins are rich after all. But we asked Kyoko's future in-laws to have dinner with us to discuss their impending wedding.

"I really think smaller curtains would look beautiful."

"And the walls are too drab. Perhaps a yellow?"

"No. A light blue."

"No, something neutral."

"I think you're right."

And instead, they're trying to give my humble home a makeover.

Throwing back another shot of sake, Hikaru's father also drinks his down. The man seems pretty down to earth compared to his wife and children. Then again, I'm sitting here amazed, while my wife and daughter get into the decorating spirit with everyone else.

"Are they like this at home?"

"Sometimes worse." Hitachiin-san says as I pour him more sake. "But it is what they do best."

"How do you cope?"

"I simply stay out of the way."

It's good to know what we're getting into.

"What about pink?"

"I love pink!"

But right now, I need more sake.

--

continued...

--

DISCLAIMERS:  
Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project and licensed by FUNimation Productions (anime) and Tokyopop (manga) for distribution in the US and Canada. Characters are used here without permission. No money is being made from this story, so please do not sue.

Hikaru and the Hitachiin family are a part of Ouran High School Host Club, which is a brilliant manga by Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


	16. Year 23

AND AS SHE GROWS  
A Fruits Basket Series of Drabbles

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This series follows my story, "Her Tears." You don't need to read it to understand this, but I strongly encourage it. Each chapter is a 200 word drabble dedicated to the life of Kyo's daughter as she grows up. Kyo/Tohru centric with a crossover twist. Told from Kyo's point of view. Possible SPOILERS for those not familiar with the end of the manga. Standard Disclaimers appear at the end of the chapter.

--

YEAR TWENTY-THREE

--

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm pleased to present Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin!"

And as the crowd goes wild, I can't manage the energy to clap. Or cheer. What is a new chapter of Kyoko's life is the end of one of mine. And I just don't have it in me to be happy.

It's a lavish production, all of it, and everyone is all smiles as they congratulate us. My smile is fake as we thank them.

Hikaru and Kyoko enter the reception to more rejoicing. Tohru begins to cry beside me and I hold her hand tightly. I hate her tears, but I know she's happy beyond reason.

Our little girl is all grown up.

Everything starts falling apart moment by moment. As we eat. As the toasts are made. As more congratulations are given.

And especially when the DJ announces the father/daughter dance.

"Dad?"

I hate dancing. I'm ungraceful like my wife. However, Kyoko is undaunted, leading me around the dance floor.

I'm not ready to let go, but there's no choice. She's her own person now. I couldn't be prouder.

"I love you," she whispers, and I can't hold back anymore, holding her tighter.

"I love you, too."

--

continued...

--

DISCLAIMERS:  
Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project and licensed by FUNimation Productions (anime) and Tokyopop (manga) for distribution in the US and Canada. Characters are used here without permission. No money is being made from this story, so please do not sue.

Hikaru and the Hitachiin family are a part of Ouran High School Host Club, which is a brilliant work by Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


	17. Year 25

AND AS SHE GROWS  
A Fruits Basket Series of Drabbles

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This series follows my story, "Her Tears." You don't need to read it to understand this, but I strongly encourage it. Each chapter is a 200 word drabble dedicated to the life of Kyo's daughter as she grows up. Kyo/Tohru centric. Told from Kyo's point of view. Possible SPOILERS for those not familiar with the end of the manga. A Standard Disclaimer appear at the end of the chapter.

--

YEAR TWENTY-FIVE

--

I haven't seen many of them in years.

Hiro and Kisa. All grown up and expecting their second child. Kisa is still as cute as ever, and Hiro is as obnoxious as ever.

Haru and Rin. Still dressing like the rock stars they wish they were. But they're happy.

Momiji and Kagura. They both have their own lives overseas. Momiji is becoming quite the TV personality in Germany. Kagura, well, she's wearing a diamond ring that she can't help gloating over. I'm happy for them both.

Yuki and Machi. They seem like such an unlikely pair, but it works for them. I'd still like to give Yuki a sound thrashing, but I'll settle for the fact that my daughter can kick his son's butt.

The adults too: Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Kureno and Ritsu. All of them and their significant others, including Akito. Older. Wiser. Changed.

Everyone has grown with the family curse broken. It really is great to see them all again.

But just what is so great about a baby shower?

"Look!"

"It's adorable."

Don't get me wrong. I like the thought of being a grandfather. And I'm happy for Kyoko.

But it's just so...so...

"So cute!"

Yeah.

Ugh.

--

continued...

--

DISCLAIMER:  
Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project and licensed by FUNimation Productions (anime) and Tokyopop (manga) for distribution in the US and Canada. Characters are used here without permission. No money is being made from this story, so please do not sue.


	18. Year 29

AND AS SHE GROWS  
A Fruits Basket Series of Drabbles

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This series follows my story, "Her Tears." You don't need to read it to understand this, but I strongly encourage it. This is the FINAL chapter: a 200 word drabble dedicated to the life of Kyo's daughter as she grows up. Kyo/Tohru centric with a crossover twist. Told from Kyo's point of view. Possible SPOILERS for those not familiar with the end of the manga. Standard Disclaimers appear at the end of the chapter.

--

YEAR TWENTY-NINE

--

"It's such short notice, Kyoko."

"I know. And I'm sorry, mom. But Hikaru and Kaoru are in Europe and my usual baby-sitter is celebrating her wedding anniversary. I can't ask Haruhi to change her plans, not when she's planned it all herself."

"I suppose it won't be a problem," Tohru says, holding out her arms.

"It's no problem at all," I finally say. "We'll take care of Kari. You get to that meeting."

"Thanks, dad!"

As the squirming three-year-old that is my granddaughter passes from Kyoko to Tohru, I can't help but smile. Kyoko, despite being married to one of the wealthiest families in the country, hates to rely on others to take care of her problems. Isn't drawn into the wealth her new family can provide.

But if she comes to anyone, she comes to us. It makes me so proud.

"Just be on time for dinner."

"I will, mom!"

I enjoy spending time with Kari. She's such a joy. So much like her mother at a young age.

"I can take her Tohru."

"You sure?"

I nod, gathering her in my arms.

"Let's go to the dojo while grandma cooks, okay?"

"Kay."

I enjoy being a father again.

--FIN--

DISCLAIMERS:  
Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project and licensed by FUNimation Productions (anime) and Tokyopop (manga) for distribution in the US and Canada. Characters are used here without permission. No money is being made from this story, so please do not sue.

Haruhi, Hikaru and the Hitachiin family are a part of Ouran High School Host Club, which is a brilliant work by Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


End file.
